Framed
by moogy5
Summary: After an incident in the Great Hall, Harry suggests Draco get glasses.


_A/N: I do not own any of these characters or places. They are all from the wonderful mind of J.K. Rowling. Prompt used: _Imagine Person A of your OTP needing to get glasses, but is afraid of how Person B will react. In the end Person B thinks they look as adorable as ever, but are glad Person A won't be bumping into anymore objects.

Framed

There was a low rumble in the Great Hall as Draco Malfoy sat down to eat breakfast. It wasn't unusual for the mornings to be quiet, but this morning was different. Draco was oblivious to the large group of eyes staring at him and it wasn't until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder that he looked up from his strawberry jam on toast.

"Draco," Said the low voice. "Is there some sort of unannounced reason as to why you are sitting with the Hufflepuff's?"

Draco glanced at the students surrounding him, all bearing yellow and black ties. Without hesitation, he jumped up from his seat, jostling the table and getting more than a few glares when glasses got knocked over.

"I guess I'm just a bit tired today." Draco said taking Harry's hand. "You did keep me up all night, not that I'm complaining."

Harry smirked. He thought of taking Draco to the Gryffindor table to eat with him, Hermione and Ron, where he was supposed to be in the first place, but instead, Harry guided him into the hall.

"Look, Draco," Harry said. "Don't get defensive on me or anything, but I think you need to get your eyesight checked."

Draco scoffed. "And why on earth would you think that? I'm a Malfoy. Malfoy's don't wear glasses. We have perfect vision."

"Perfect vision, huh?" Harry smiled. "Let's see, last Tuesday you came into Herboligy with your Transfiguration book and claimed that it was because you were in a rush. But we didn't go to Potions that morning so there was no way for you to have needed to rush."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "That proves nothing."

"On Wednesday you asked Neville for a quick shag before class thinking he was me." Draco cringed at the memory. "_Neville_, Draco. To tell you the truth, I was slightly offended."

Harry noticed the bright blush covering his boyfriend's face and ran a hand through the silky blond hair.

"And today you couldn't even tell Hufflepuff from Gryffindor." Draco ducked his head in shame. "It would make me feel loads better if you just got your eyes checked. I'm not saying you need to get glasses, but, right now, I'm in constant worry that you're going to get hurt. Besides," Harry tilted Draco's face up. "Quidditch wouldn't really be fair if you can't see the snitch."

Draco sighed. "I'll think about it."

"Okay. Now, I promised Hermione I would work on the Potions essay with her today. Do you want to join us?"

"No thanks." Draco said. "I told Vince and Greg that I would go to Hogsmeade with them. I'll meet up with you later though."

Harry smiled and placed a chaste kiss to the pale lips. "See you later."

Harry and Hermione spent the whole day in the library, briefly joined by Ron and Dean before they went to the common room for an afternoon of chess. They sorted through what felt like thousands of different spell books and old journal entries before they had finally found something reliable and set to work. The two hurried off to the Great Hall just in time for supper.

Just as Harry was about to take his seat between Seamus and Ginny, a hand slipped into his and jerked him back. Draco silently pressed something into Harry's palm and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ginny shuffled over to give the two boys a bit more room.

Folded in Harry's hand was a pair of charcoal black glasses. Harry unfolded them and, very gently, guided them onto Draco's face. The Slytherin flushed pink.

"Go on, just say it." Draco muttered. "You told me so."

Draco dropped his head to Harry's shoulder. The Gryffindor just smiled and smoothed the back of his hair.

"Fine, I told you so." Harry said, earning a chuckle from his friends. "But I think they look great on you."

Harry glanced to his friends for help.

"Yeah," Cheered Seamus.

"Well, Malfoy," Said Ginny. "You're hot without glasses, but you're drop dead gorgeous with them."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her. "That's my boyfriend you're talking about, Ginny."

Draco peered through his fringe. "So they're not bad?"

"Not at all."

Draco pulled back and planted a soft kiss to the corner of Harry's mouth, neither caring about the audience before them.


End file.
